helena
by themuggleriddle
Summary: Helena era uma mistura perfeita e Rowena amava isso.


Helena era uma bagunça de cachos castanhos enroscados em folhas e gravetos. Era impossível olhá-la e não se lembrar da menina de Glen que todos diziam ter sido criada por lobos ( _"Eles não estão completamente errados, não é mesmo_?" Castia sempre falava, lançando um olhar feio à Darius quando este ria das travessuras da filha), que voltava para casa com o vestido sujo de lama e os bolsos cheios de pedras ou frutinhas (de vez em quando, um passarinho ou um lagarto).

Olhar para a menina era um lembrete do que Rowena tivera e que agora parecia tão distante. Vê-la voltar para o castelo com a barra do vestido suja de terra e um tronquilho agarrado em seus cachos era ver a si mesma se esgueirando para dentro da casa dos pais, tentando fugir do olhar atencioso de Castia Ravenclaw. Observar os olhos da garota brilharem de um jeito diferente quando uma ideia se acendia em sua mente a fazia sentir aquela mesma excitação infantil que sentia quando um questionamento aparecia, abrindo portas para mais experimentos e pesquisas.

Helena com os olhos azuis, que tanto pareciam o mar, sérios e os lábios rosados pressionados um ao outro era a jovem Rowena, parada em frente ao Conselho e provando que era suficiente. Com olheiras escuras e pálida, mas com um sorriso, era Ravenclaw depois de uma noite em claro por conta de alguma pesquisa que muitos diriam ser inútil (por que, afinal, seria útil saber se trouxas podiam ver testrálios?).

O peito da bruxa se enchia de orgulho quando a menina conseguia fazer um feitiço mais bem executado que o resto de sua classe, mas também quando a via falhar e, depois, tentar entender a razão da falha. Rowena tentava ao máximo conter o sorriso quando via a jovem empunhar uma espada e treinar com os jovens que eram ensinados por Godric.

A garota, no entanto, não era apenas sorrisos e curiosidade. Também era teimosia e expressões fechadas e orgulho ferido por coisas bobas. E Rowena sabia que isso, também, havia vindo dela. Os passos pesados quando estava irritada, a expressão fechada quando alguém insinuava que ela estava se tornando uma mulher digna de ser a esposa de algum grande bruxo e o mal humor quando alguém a comparava com outra pessoa. Todos traços tão fortes em Rowena que chegava a doer de vê-los repetidos na filha, afinal, ela sabia a dor que eles causavam.

Mas Helena não era apenas a mãe. Ela também era o cabelo levemente mais claros, diferente dos cachos negros dos Ravenclaw. Era olhos azuis que não chegavam ao azul cinzento de Rowena e um rosto coberto por sardas ( _"Um rosto coberto de estrelas,"_ com o pai da menina costumava dizer). Ela era mãos gentis para mexer com flores e sorrisos gentis com as crianças recém-chegadas em Hogwarts. Helena era a saudades do mar e a atenção a detalhes quase bobos, como a cor do céu ao fim do dia.

Ela era uma mistura perfeita e Rowena amava isso. O que havia de teimosia, também havia de carinho. A impulsividade se misturava à hesitação analítica e o humor volátil também dava espaço para uma calma impressionante. Helena era, sem sombra de dúvidas, Ravenclaw, mas também alguma outra coisa, com aquelas sardas e aqueles olhos e aquela calma.

E Rowena queria saber como dizer a ela o quanto amava tudo isso. Como se emocionava de vê-la acertar e errar ou como apreciava os pequenos momentos nos quais conseguiam trocar palavras sem alguma discussão surgir. Como seu coração se alegrava e doía de ver aquela menina que era a pequena Rowena e outra pessoa misturadas, como isso a fazia sentir falta de Glen, de seus pais e da outra metade que compunha Helena.

Ela, no entanto, nunca fora boa com palavras. Feitiços e magia eram a linguagem na qual Ravenclaw falava. Palavras sempre foram o domínio do pai da menina e ele sempre ajudara Rowena a tecer os seus pensamentos em frases, mas sozinha sempre fora mais difícil.

Tudo o que lhe restava era sorrir ao longe, observando a filha derrotar algum jovem em um duelo de espadas. Era entregar-lhe novos livros e deixá-la livre parar ir atrás do seu próprio rumo. Era incentivá-la em silêncio, esperando que ela reconhecesse o seu esforço calado.

Por essa razão, Rowena não se assustou ao não encontrar nem a filha e nem o diadema naquela manhã de primavera. Se Helena era a sua luz ( _sua estrelinha, seu pequeno fogo-fátuo_ ), ela sabia que estava na hora da menina brilhar longe dos seus olhos e da sombra com a qual ela, inadvertidamente, a encobria.

* * *

 _"Tenho fanfic longa para atualizar, mas estou travado e fico escrevendo coisas pequenas"_ , uma autobiografia por themuggleriddle.

Estava com saudades de escrever alguns Ravenclaws.


End file.
